Return Home/Ending (Kanta Pan Version)
(After defeating and sending off Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and their crew, the heroes cheered for Kanta's group, who emerged with Kanta wearing one of Negaduck’s hats and coats, Darkwing wearing one of Ruber's armors, and Gosalyn and Launchpad each wearing one of Popple’s hats) Heroes: Hooray for Captain Kanta Ogaki, Admiral Darkwing Duck, Assistant Captains Gosalyn and Launchpad, and Kirby! Yeah! Kanta: Alright, you hearty crew! Darkwing: We’re casting off! Gosalyn and Launchpad: You heard them! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (The Neverland group saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Kanta: Heave those halyards! Darkwing: Like he said too, our hearties! (Elise's group spoke up to them) Elise: Kanta's group? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Kanta's group? Morgana: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Yi: (Curtsies) A quick question. Satsuki: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Kanta: (Bows) At your service, madams. Darkwing: (Bows) How can we help you? Launchpad: (Bows) Name it. Gosalyn: (Curtsies) Say it. Kirby: (Bows happily) Poyo? Morgana: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Yi: Just curious. Elise and Satsuki: That’s right. Darkwing: To London, my dears. Gosalyn: We’re taking you home. Kanta: Just like you wanted. Launchpad: As promised. Kirby: (Nods in agreement) Poyo. Elise: Aw, Kanta's group. Thank you. Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: Yeah. Thank you. Elise's group: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (The London group cheered upon hearing that. Kanta's group turned to their crew) Kanta: Man the capstan! Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad: Hoist anchor! (The Neverland group then raised the ship’s anchor) Kanta's group: Fairy dust! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (The Tamer Fairies saluted) Tamer Fairies: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Dragon Clan Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the Dragon Clan and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, the London group carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Kanta's group then noticed Satsuki and Morgana smiling at them passionately. They go up their respective lover and took their hands as the others watched with soft smiles, even Rika) Kanta: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Satsuki: Don’t mention it. Darkwing: And thank you both for saving our necks back in the battle. Morgana: You're welcome. Gosalyn: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Elise: I know. Launchpad: We had a blast. Kanta: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Satsuki and Morgana: Thanks. Kanta: And like DW and I always say; To live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad: That’s right. (Then Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, and Morgana sang their hearts out a bit) Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, and Morgana: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (They look at Rika, who is watching happily with the Tamer Fairies in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.” Then Rika, with the Tamer Fairies, magically conjures four golden thimbles with Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi's names engraved on them, and Elise's group calmly accepted each of them with soft smiles) Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, and Morgana: Looking through your eyes (After they finished singing, the two couples smiled passionately at each other) Kanta and Darkwing: Goodbye. Kirby: (In calm happiness) Poyo. Satsuki and Morgana: Goodbye. (They then kissed slowly a bit. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, the Tamer Fairies then casted a spell over themselves and the London group and magically changed the London group back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with the Neverland group in it as both the Neverland and London groups waved goodbye to each other with soft smiles. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Satsuki and Sonic's group returned Yuki to the backyard and gently clipped the leash on her collar. Then they returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Aerith and Cloud walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an unchained Yuki, who is happy to be back in the house again. As mentioned in the previous two chapters, Aerith had done what she promised the kids to do; Change Cloud’s mind about both Elise, Satsuki, and Yi and Yuki during the party) Aerith: Cloud, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Elise, Satsuki, and Yi. After all, they’re still children. Even Yuki is a loyal nurse. Cloud: (Yawns) Aerith, you know I never mean these things. (To Yuki) Right, Yuki? (Yuki barks happily in agreement) Aerith: But the oddest thing is.... Cloud: (Finishing for her) We somehow chanted something about believing in fairies back at the party while we danced? Aerith: Yes. It seemed.... Familiar. (Once in the nursery, Aerith noticed Elise's bed is empty) Aerith: (Gasps) Elise?! (She turned to the window and saw the kids and babysitters sleeping there. Aerith turned the light on as Yuki ran up to them and happily barked them awake) Aerith: Elise, what are you and everyone else doing there? (After groggily waking up, the kids and babysitters noticed Aerith and Elise ran up and hugged her) Elise: Oh, Mother! We are back! Sonic's group: We missed you! Satsuki: It’s good to see you again! Aerith: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Cloud: (Confused) Back? Yi: Yeah! Morgana: We had a fun time! Cloud: (Confused) Fun time? Where? Elise: I hope you don't get mad about this, but.... (She nods at the others, who nods in agreement) Jin: We met Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Satsuki: That’s right. Morgana: And they just went back to Neverland. Cloud: (Confused) Neverland? Satsuki: That’s right. Morgana: Yes, but Elise, Satsuki, and I are finally ready. Cloud: (Confused) Ready for what? Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: Ready to grow up. Cloud: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. I'm not mad about Kanta Ogaki and his friends anymore. Maybe earlier, I was a little.... (He shrugged) Cloud: You know. Morgana: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure in Neverland like we said! Webby and Sonic's group: The Tamer Fairies. Elise: And the mermaids. Peng: Not to mention the Dragon Clan. Jin: And Therru and Arren. Huey, Dewey, and Louoe: And the Lost Kids and Pokemon. Gene: And the fairies. Elise's group: And even Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, and Kirby. Satsuki: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Kids and babysitters: That’s right. Elise: Even when we, Gosalyn, and Launchpad got kidnapped by the pirates, we.... Cloud: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Elise: Let me finish. We knew Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby would save us and they did. Mei: Not to mention kicked the pirates' butts! Jin: Then Captain Ruber and Admiral Negaduck almost defeated Kanta and DW by taking advantage of their weakness! Satsuki: Which were me and Morgana! Morgana: But thankfully, Satsuki and I stopped it! Satsuki: With our hidden kisses and their powerful things to Kanta and DW. Yi: And just like what Mother said is true; The hidden kisses and their powerful things helped Kanta and DW find love with Satsuki and Morgana respectively! Satsuki: Yeah! Love brought us together! Morgana: Along with the kisses and powerful things! Cloud and Aerith: (Interested) Really? Satsuki and Morgana: (Squealing happily) Yes! Yi: Heck, they even danced in the air with the fairies. Elise: Anyway, the kisses and their powerful things did save Kanta and DW from defeat. Sonic: And then we called them a Redfish and Negafish. Peng: As well as a Big Mouth. (They laugh a bit) Tails: Well, actually, we called Captain Ruber a Redfish, Admiral Negaduck a Negafish, and Assistant Captain Popple a Big Mouth, that is. Sonic: That's right. Peng: Exactly! Webby: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Satsuki: And Kanta and I shared our second kiss. Morgana: And I shared my second kiss with DW. Knuckles: It’s true. Jin: Which I admit is romantic. (The group went to the window. Interested, Cloud and Aerith asked away, even upon noticing Jin's new hairstyle) Cloud: Do you have proof of your adventures besides Jin's new hairstyle? Aerith: And that it's not a dream? London group: Yes! (Elise's group then went over to their dresser and presented Cloud and Aerith their Neverland souvenirs they got from Therru, Arren, the Tamer Fairies, and mermaids gave them; Elise's feather button, Snarfblatt, and her gold thimble, Satsuki's pair of tiny dreamweaver earrings, Dinglehopper, and her golden thimble, Morgana's Indian feather keychain, her red pearl necklace, and her gold thimble, and Yi's feather armband, gold violin tuner, and her gold thimble, which are now laying on top of the dresser. Seeing them, Cloud and Aerith got curious) Cloud and Aerith: What are those? Elise: A feather button for my hairclip and a Snarfblatt, which is a mermaid's musical instrument. Satsuki: A pair of tiny dreamweaver earrings and a Dinglehopper, which is a mermaid's hairbrush. Morgana: An Indian feather keychain and a red pearl necklace. Yi: A feather armband and gold violin tuner. Elise's group: And four golden thimbles for each of us. (Cloud and Aerith got impressed) Cloud and Aerith: Wow.... (They turned to Jin) Cloud: And Jin.... Aerith: I thought you never liked messy hair? Jin: I don't, but my adventure helped me accept this hairstyle I have now. (Despite being impressed along with Aerith, Cloud then got tired) Cloud: (Yawns, to Elise's group and Jin) That's nice. (To Aerith) Aerith, let’s go to bed. (He and Aerith slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery after Aerith nods with a soft smile. Then the London group saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Elise: Mother, they are really wonderful. Satsuki: You should see how well they sail this ship. Kids and babysitters: Yeah. Morgana: And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Aerith stopped and called out to Cloud as she approached the window with interest) Aerith: Cloud? Cloud! Cloud: Now what, Aerith? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Yuki who noticed the ship and smiled) Cloud: Yuki, did you see...? (Yuki happily barks. Then she and Cloud went to the window next to Aerith and the London group, feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Aerith started to feel the same thing) Cloud: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Aerith: (Happily) Cloud, dear. I too remember this ship. Elise: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. London group: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production End credits song: Flying Without Wings by Westlife and BoA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies